


Bye Bye Blackbird

by Lollopy



Category: History Boys (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollopy/pseuds/Lollopy





	Bye Bye Blackbird

He's standing in the classroom, looking at the words of _Bye Bye Blackbird_ scribbled down on the paper in his hands. He doesn't need them, he knows it, remembers learning it months ago, remembers the loud claps and 'well done!'s from Hector in the corner. It's only a quick practice, and there's only three of them there, him and Scripps and Dakin. Just a final run through before the assembly tomorrow. He comes in with _love and understand me_ just late enough to be noticeable, and he wants this to be as perfect as possible. Dakin's voice sounds odd without the five others surrounding it. It's not bad, just strange, Posner can't help but notice.   
  
Twenty minutes later and Dakin's picking up his jacket and walking out the room, "See you tomorrow, you two," called over his shoulder. Posner sits down on a desk, watching Scripps put the chair back in the stack by the wall.  
  
"You know, I think it's beginning to pass," he says, putting the paper down behind him and smiling at the other boy.  
  
"Finally found a girl to turn your head, have you, Pos?" Scripps asks, kneeling down to grab his bag. Posner slides off the table and stands up, folding up the lyrics and putting them in his pocket. He follows the slightly older boy out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Scripps goes on ahead, not waiting for Posner as he locks the door.  
  
"No," he says, pocketing the key, and following Scripps with his eyes as he walks away and around a corner. "I just think I've found someone else to obsess over."


End file.
